kamenriderexaidfandomcom-20200215-history
The Paradox of Defeating M
is the sixteenth episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It features the debut of Snipe Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon). Synopsis Emu thinks Taiga and Hiiro attacked him since he is the source of stress for Nico, who is suffering the Game Disease. He does not realize the true intention of the other two riders is to eliminate the Bugster virus residing in Emu himself, who is unknowingly infected with the disease as well. Brave attacks Ex-Aid again but Revol Bugster and some grunts appear to…defend Emu! He is further convinced he is the source of Nico’s stress. Genm Level X appears and attacks both riders. He succeeds in stealing all of Hiiro’s Gashats and seems intent to do the same with Emu’s. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Narration: * : Guest Cast * : *Nico Saiba (Child): *DJ: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level X: *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2, Level XX R: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 1, Kamen Rider Snipe Level 1: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 2, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level XX L: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 2, Level 5: *Kamen Rider Genm Level X: *Kamen Rider Para-DX: *Revol Bugster: Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Action X, Mighty Brothers XX **Brave ***Taddle Quest **Snipe ***Bang Bang Shooting, Drago Knight Hunter Z **Genm ***Buggle Driver ****Dangerous Zombie **Para-DX ***Gashat Gear Dual ****Perfect Puzzle, Knock Out Fighter *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Action Gamer Level 1, Action Gamer Level 2, Double Action Gamer Level X, Double Action Gamer Level XX **Brave ***Quest Gamer Level 1, Quest Gamer Level 2 **Snipe ***Shooting Gamer Level 1, Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) **Genm ***Zombie Gamer Level X **Para-DX ***Puzzle Gamer Level 50, Fighter Gamer Level 50 Energy Items *'Energy Items Used:' **Para-DX ***Muscular, Invisible, Speeding-Up **Unused ***Confusion, Dark, Emission, Giant, High-Jump, Instigate, Iron-Body, Liquefaction, Recover, Separation, Shrink, Stretch Errors *When Emu triggers Mighty Action X on the rooftop to join Brave and Revol's fight, the game's title screen doesn't appear behind him. *The game title screen also doesn't appear when Emu transforms with Mighty Brothers XX to face Genm and Para-DX. **Neither did they appear for Genm and Para-DX's Dangerous Zombie and Perfect Puzzle. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 47, . *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: Pink *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Shakariki Sports, Bakusou Bike, Mighty Brothers XX **'Gashats in Brave's possession': **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat, Drago Knight Hunter Z **'Gashats in Genm's possession': Proto Mighty Action X, Dangerous Zombie, Giri Giri Chambara, Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat **'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': Gashat Gear Dual *'Video Game References in this episode:' **''to be added'' *This is the second episode of Ex-Aid whose title doesn't end with a punctuation mark like "!" or "?". The first one was Defined Destiny. *Once again the theme sequence is replaced by a title card, the theme itself being used later in the episode as an insert theme. *This episode, all Riders activating their Gashats trigger Game Areas filled with loose Energy Items (as CGI and physical props) instead of their normal game-specific containers. This may either be an extended side effect of Para-DX using Perfect Puzzle's ability to convert all of the containers to Items last episode, or represents a general shift of props and effects to be used from now on. References External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 打倒MのParadox *Toei TV's official episode guide for 打倒MのParadox Category:Kamen Rider Ex-Aid episodes Category:New Form Episode